Fence of Kisses
by doublelily
Summary: SeamusGinny oneshot about what happens when one goes fencing at Hogsmeade. Cute and fluffy :


_Disclaimer:_ I am not J.K.Rowling, and anything that you recognize in here is _not_ mine.

A/N: This is for my friend Sarah, who helped me pick the name out. I'm not sure if she likes Seamus as much as I do, but it is my life goal to change her opinion otherwise. :)

This came to me in a dream the other night, and as weird as my dreams may be, I've manipulated it enough to put it into a story. I hope you all like it!  
doublelily  
A/N: For the record, I know absolutely NOTHING about fencing. Just that my French teacher took it all the years she was getting her degree in France from her Spanish teacher. So don't hold that against me:)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what do you say?" he looked from me to the boring white building on his right. Looking closer I saw that it had been stone, but painted over. There were a large amount of trees and shrubs surrounding the area, so it seemed quite secluded.

"What do I say, what?" Seamus looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Let's go! It will be fun, and I thought you liked trying new things?" He took my hand and started pulling me over to the building. I followed him looking at the foreign place that I had never seen before at Hogsmeade. I stopped him short of the trees and pulled my hand away from his.

"I think that it's only fair I know what exactly I'm getting 'pulled' into before I actually, willingly go Seamus!" I wasn't mad, nor was I playing. I was simply stating, matter-of-factly, that I wanted to know what was going on. I really didn't think that was too much to ask.

"Ginny…," he whined, "I've known you ever since second year and you are always spontaneous. I know that you'll like this; it gives you a chance to beat me up. Well," he stopped and grinned, "that is, if I play poorly."

"Well I'm not going until you tell me what is in there." I crossed my arms. "And don't say that I'm bloody spontaneous; I don't go and jump off a cliff before I know what's below. I just like to try new things, safe things," I added quickly, "to see how I like them."

Seamus sighed and sat on a bench that looked very inviting at the moment, since I'd been on my feet all day. "It's just fencing Ginny. Ha, I knew you'd like it! Your eyes just lit up when I mentioned it!" He jumped up from the bench, I took that opportunity to run and snatch that spot.

"My eyes did not light up; it's called the sun coming from behind a cloud, washing my face with warm rays. Yes, fencing sounds wonderful Seamus." I crossed my legs, letting one swing back and forth thinking about how fencing was something I'd never really done before.

"Why can't you ever just take a compliment Ginny?" Seamus walked over to the bench and scooted me over to make room for him, quite rudely if you want to know. I gave him a look that would have killed Dean, had it been a couple months earlier. I used to think it was a Weasley look, but I've seen Hermione give Ron the eye too many times to be naïve about it. I scoffed at him turning my head, "I don't know what you're talking about Finnegan, I happen to love to be complimented. I just don't see how my eyes were lighting up at the sound of fencing qualifies as one."

"I was just pointing out….never mind. Dean said you didn't take them well either so…"

"Dean has nothing to do with this conversation! Dean didn't know a compliment from an age defying potion, so listening to him will not help your case one bit." I sighed and closed my eyes. "Ok, this is stupid, let's just go fencing okay?" I grabbed his hand and pulled him up before walking away towards the building.

I heard Seamus's feet crunch the gravel, catching up to me. We didn't talk until we got to the door, and I highly think a grunt of thank you qualifies as verbal communication on his part. We got ready with our gear and I walked out into the salle where we would be fencing. I have to say, as nice as Quidditch is, there is nothing nicer than a guy in a fencing outfit.

Seamus was fixing, straightening everything imaginable with his outfit, like it mattered. I coughed and walked over to him. When he looked up, his eyes got wide and a small, yet ever noticeable grin swept his face.

"Why Seamus, your eyes are lighting up, I guess you like the idea of fencing too." I decided to be the bigger person and speak up first, since 7th year Gryffindor boys seem to have no courage whatsoever when it comes to talking to females, as learned throughout the years.

He cleared his throat and looked bashfully away, "I don't think it's the thought of fencing that's making them do that…"

"What was that?" I asked. Truthfully, I heard every word, but where is the fun if you can't play boys along anyway.

"Nothing," he muttered and handed me a sword before walking towards the middle of the room. "So," he said shuffling his feet at imaginary dirt on the ironically very much clean floor, "ready to start?"

I muttered an answer and walked over to him shifting in my outfit. "This thing is way too tight, why can't they have…comfortable sun dresses that you can wear while you poke unsuspecting fencers?" I smiled at him and poked him in the chest. He smiled back.

"I think you look very…nice, actually. I suppose I haven't been lucky enough to see you in a sun dress since you were 11, so I have no way of comparing the two." He grinned and poked me back before slapping his forehead. "I almost forgot!"

He ran back over to the edge of the room, where his stuff was and grabbed a small black bag. He walked back to me and took out 5 small paper circles from the bag. Grabbing the bag with his knees he reached for me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as his hand was coming towards my chest. His cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment and he rubbed his neck. "We're just going to play this way, may I pin these on you?"

I nodded and watched as he pinned the 5 circles in a row across my chest. He did the same for himself, and threw the bag back towards his stuff at the wall. "Ok, here is how we're going to do this. You have to take one off at a time with the sword, no more than one though or else I'll hex you." He winked at me, "whoever gets all five off first…wins!"

"When did you learn how to fence?" I asked awestruck. "Let me guess, you've learned French also, during your high educated summer vacations in Paris?"

"Oui Mademoiselle," he bowed to me and laughed. "Actually," he said, "I have no clue what I'm doing. I've never fenced in my life; I just thought it sounded fun for today. I think all we'll do is just poke each other for fun if that is fine with you?"

I laughed and hit him on the shoulder, "Alright you fake linguist, tell me what to do, since, even though you know nothing about fencing, you still probably know more than I do about it."

"All right, but for the record, I do speak French. Me mam made me learn before Hogwarts, she thought 'It would be a good use of your time.' I haven't used it before or since the Yule Ball." He smirked, "but I suppose that came in handy now that I think about it."

We circled each other with our swords touching in the middle, "I'm sure you got on well with the Beauxbatons girls then. I could just see you now, walking up to one in the corridors and whispering beautiful, sweet French nothings into her ear." I smirked and made a swipe for his chest, but got nothing but air, the boy does have his reflexes.

"I may have whispered something to them, but I assure you Mademoiselle Weasley," he ran his sword up mine until he was face to face with me, "there was nothing beautiful about them."

"You're such a guy," I commented as I rolled my eyes, backing up from him and taking another swipe, this time connecting with his unsuspecting form. Grabbing one little white circle, I put it in my pocket, "I think that was for the French girl."

He grinned and took a jab at me, but I got out of the way. He's not the only one with quick reflexes, thank god for having 5 older brothers. "So how is Lavender then?" I got another circle.

Frowning, he missed me again, "I don't know. She's alright, but I think she's just using me." He squeaked his sneakers on the floor and sighed at his third miss. "I mean, after her and Ron….I don't know, it's like she's just trying to prove that she can get somebody else, you know?"

I frowned also, missing is quite aggravating in fencing. "I could have sworn you two got on well, you're always around each other. However, I do have to say that while he is my brother, Ron is also a complete git. He's always liked Hermione, why would he drag Lavender on like that?"

I grinned as he rolled his eyes in frustration, I got another circle. "I feel bad for her too. I'm really hoping she isn't just using me like Ron used her…for a kissing partner." He stopped moving and took off his mask, "I'm losing."

"Yes, you are, well spotted Monsieur Finnegan." I followed him to the wall where his stuff was; I took off my mask too and set it down. There was sweat slowly tricking down Seamus's forehead, and I was quite sure I was doing the same. "Were you afraid you were going to lose to a silly redheaded girl?"

"I couldn't concentrate is all," he crossed his arms over his chest, "I was distracted by our conversation, and I was thinking. Thinking is a good thing, it saves you from harm me mam says." He looked at me and smiled.

Fixing my hair I looked at him, he had quite a nice, sexy smile. I was having a difficult time talking to him, watching his sweat roll down the side of his face, like he had just gotten done with a Quidditch match.

I realized I was staring so I coughed and looked at my sword, "So what was it that you were thinking about."

"I was thinking about how I don't really like Lavender. She's too, ex-Ron's, if that makes sense." He chucked and looked away, "It would be nice to find someone I have something in common with, you know? That I could just be myself around, like me mam and dad do, also," he stopped and swatted at me with his mask, "I was thinking about how much I was losing to you!"

I ducked from his swipe but it hit me anyway in the arm. "Oh sure," he said, "Now I hit you." He noticed me rub it, "Did I hurt you Ginny?"

"Well, it wasn't the most pleasant thing, but I think you've forgotten who I grew up with. You become immune to things like that with 5 older brothers walking around the house, two who now own the biggest Joke shop in Hogsmeade." I laughed and twirled my hair around my finger, "I'm sorry about you and Lavender."

"It's ok," Seamus said, "just one of those things." He leaned on one of the cement steps that were for some reason in the building. "You know how she is."

"Yeah," I mumbled. I looked up at him and smiled. It was when I smiled that I realized something. It was one of those feelings of sudden realization. He had been my friend since my first year at Hogwarts, my brother's friend since _his_ first year at Hogwarts. And I've fallen for him. Without thinking, I grinned and touched his hand. He barely had time to register what was going on before I leaned up and kissed him.

His lips were soft against mine and it wasn't but a second before he kissed me back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. My arms snaked their way up to his neck and held on like no tomorrow. It was a sweet kiss, pure and wonderful. He stopped and pulled away, grinning from ear to ear. I heard him sigh as he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear before he cupped my cheek. He leaned in and kissed me again, his fingers massaging my cheek. I giggled and backed away. Smiling, I rested my forehead against his.

"I've been waiting forever for that to happen," he said. He noticed me smiling still and asked, "What?"

Laughing I just touched his mouth and said, "_Now_ my eyes are lit up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
